Bad Boy
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha finally tells Kagome he loves her? Warning: Very sad ending, OneShot InuKag


Kagome sighed as she swayed her legs around in the water as she watched the reflection of the moon in the water. Inuyasha was in a tree near by; she could feel him watching her from behind as she sat at the edge of the lake.

Her heart was pounding, knowing he was close to her, she just could not see him, but she remembered everything that had happened before she came to the small lake.

**Remember the feelings remember the day **

**My stone hear was braking **

**My love ran away**

** This moment I knew I would be someone else**

** My love turned around and I fell…**

_Kagome and Inuyasha were standing about a foot from each other. He could smell Kagomes sent of cherry blossoms and cream as his heart beat faster. "What did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked impatiently as she put her hands on her hips; glaring at the dog demon in front of her._

_Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came past his lips but air. Sighing, he blushed and looked away from her, shoving his hands in his sleeves. He wanted to say the three words to her; they just would not come out._

_Frustrated, Kagome rolled her eyes, turned away from him, and walked away. "Inuyasha, if your not going to say anything…" Inuyasha, though, had cut her off._

_"I love you…Kagome"_

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

** Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend**

** You can be my bad boy **

**But understand **

**That I don't need you in my life again…**

Kagome had run towards the lake after hearing his words. Deep inside, she knew she loved him to but also knew that they could not be together. This was not her home, this was the Feudal Area, and she belonged in her own time…Like Inuyasha once said.

Soon after relaxing though, she sensed the Jewel nearby; meaning so was Inuyasha just like she thought. Looking up from the water, she saw him…watching her with his sad eyes as the night wind blew through his hair at the other side of the lake.

**Won't you be my bad bow, be my man **

**Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend **

**You can be my bad boy **

**But understand **

**That I don't need you again **

**No I don't need you again…**

Kagome just stared at him, like she was trying to read his thoughts. This time, she looked away and started to cry. She was confused and could not take the pain in her heart anymore. She wanted to go home and forget about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was not about to let that happen. Quickly with a great leap, he landed on his feet, bent down, startling Kagome. He held her wrists in his hands as he slowly pushed her on her back, leaning over her. He looked at her and saddened at her tears. Using one hand to hold her hands above her head, he whips the tears with his free hand.

"Kagome…You promised once to stay with me, can I make that same promise…to you?" Inuyasha said softly, only inches from her face.

**You once made this promise **

**To stay by my side **

**But after some time you, just pushed me aside **

**You never thought that a girl could be strong **

**Now I'll show you how to go on…**

Then, Inuyasha kissed her lightly. He could smell her sent all around him, and he could even taste it not. He wanted more, he wanted her, he needed her, but he held him self back the best he could.

Kagome was the one to pull away from the kiss, squirming under him as she then remembered the other women on his mind…Kikyo.

**Be my bad boy, be my man **

**Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend **

**You can be my bad boy **

**But understand **

**That I don't need you in my life again…**

Kagome shook her head as tears formed in her eyes once again. Pulling away from Inuyasha, she grabs her back and shakes her head as she backs away slowly. "Inuyasha…I can't…We can't…" With tears running down her face, she runs for the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha had not fallowed her. She leaned over the well, crying and getting ready to jump. She was well aware that the jewel was now with Inuyasha and she had no shards at home. The only way she could get back would be if Inuyasha came to get her.

"Inuyasha…I love you too…" She whispered, jumping through the well.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man **

**Be my weekend lover **

**But don't be my friend **

**You can be my bad boy **

**But understand **

**That I don't need you again **

**No I don't need you again…**

Inuyasha never did come for her, and Kagome new he would not. She would lay in bed awake every night for the past year, waiting for him. However, he never came. She did not know what happened to him, and she did not think she ever would. All she new was that Inuyasha had came with her pride…and left with her heart.


End file.
